Mile High
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: The members of Team Avatar find a way to keep themselves entertained while riding Appa. PWP, shameless smut, group sex. Contains brother/sister incest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Katara, Aang, and Sokka

"**Mile High"**

**AN: Takes place during Season 1. **

"Are you _sure_ this is allowed?" Aang asked as he continued to thrust into Katara's tight pussy, his hesitation not stopping him in the least from enjoying the sensation of her innermost chambers wrapped tight around his throbbing cock.

He, Katara, and Sokka were riding atop Appa thousands of feet in the air, far from spying eyes and still on their way to the Northern Water Tribe in hopes of finding a Master Waterbending teacher. Below them was nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of ocean; above them was nothing but more clouds and the warmth of the sun and the blue sky. They had been flying for many hours now, with Appa showing no signs of growing tired, with nothing to do but keep themselves entertained until they reached the next major landmass (or found themselves being shot down once again by Zuko or Zhao or some other Fire Nation lunatic).

It was Sokka who had first grown restless and demanded they come up with something to do in order to keep themselves (himself, more specifically) from going mad. After several minutes of debate and several failed attempts to start a game of some sort, Sokka had suggested they take part in an ancient Southern Water Tribe tradition of which Aang had little knowledge. Though she had rolled her eyes in exasperation, Katara had nonetheless agreed, and a moment later she was pulling down Sokka's pants and wrapping her lips around his cock.

Soon both Sokka and Aang (the later with more than a little hesitation) were thrusting into Katara from different positions, with Sokka gently pushing and pulling his cock out of Katara's sucking mouth as Aang gleefully fucked her pussy from behind.

"Of course it's allowed, it's _tradition_!" Sokka answered from his spot near Appa's head, lying back as though relaxing with both of his hands folded behind his head and a smile on his face as his little sister lovingly sucked his dick. "I mean, if you're uncomfortable, we can stop…"

"No! No, that's okay," Aang responded quickly, retracting his statement as he continued to pound his crush from behind, having never thought he would get so far in such little time. "The Air Nomads just never had any traditions like this, that's all. Of course, we were all boys, so…I guess that makes sense."

Having obviously been a virgin himself until only a few minutes ago, this was Aang's first experience with sex, particularly sex with _Katara_, and he desperately wanted to enjoy every second of it despite his confusion about this supposed Southern Water Tribe tradition. As such, he was kneeling behind Katara as she lifted her hindquarters up high enough for him to pull down her tights and thrust into her, still busily sucking her brother's dick as she did so. Around them, the air was cool and the wind was strong thanks to their altitude.

"Oh, yeah, it goes back like hundreds of years," Sokka explained before closing his eyes and groaning loudly as Katara took almost the entirety of his length into her mouth, causing him to shudder in pleasure. "Damn, Katara, I forgot how good you are at this."

Beneath him, Katara rolled her eyes again but smiled around his cock nonetheless as she continued to bob her head up and down, up and down, taking his dick as far into her mouth as she could. At the same time, she was busy to keep bucking her hips back to Aang's thrusts as he rammed into her, and she felt more and more pleasure building within as she felt Aang's unnatural girth stretching her insides with every thrust.

"Believe it or not, Sokka is actually right, for _once_," Katara said as she pulled her mouth off her brother's dick long enough to turn back and smile at Aang, still stroking Sokka the entire time so as to maintain their rhythm. She was rolling her hips with Aang's thrusts and enjoying herself more than she thought she would; despite being a virgin, Aang was _good_ at this, and she relished the feel of his cock pounding into her. "Brothers and sisters of similar age are expected to learn how to pleasure each other before marriage, so they know how to take care of their future spouses. Sokka and I have been doing this for years."

"But…what about me?" Aang asked as he paused his thrusting, his hands still gripping Katara's waist. "I'm not your brother? Should we _really_ be doing this, then?"

Katara's only response was to wink at Aang and then push her ass back against his hips, ensuring his cock was buried to the hilt inside her. "Don't worry, Aang, I won't tell anyone if you won't."

With that, she went right back down on Sokka, taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking passionately as she began bucking her hips back to Aang.

_I think I'm in love_, Aang thought with a smile as he resumed his thrusting, this time going even harder and faster as he rammed into Katara, finally convinced he was doing the right thing.

Katara, meanwhile, was enjoying herself as never before. While she and Sokka had been having sex for years, just as her brother had said, there had come with that a lot of trial and error as the two discovered what each of them did and did not like. Likewise, the fact she was sleeping with her brother always took something away from the act of passion itself; it was supposed to be practice more than pleasure, and so Katara had never allowed herself to fully give in to the experience.

With Aang, however…it was different. Here was a boy who was in no way related to her, who clearly _wanted_ to have sex with her, who was currently pounding her tight pussy with all the eagerness and pent-up energy of a youth who had been trapped inside an iceberg for over a hundred years. And he felt _good_; he was gentle when he needed to be, rough when he wanted to be, and remarkably receptive to her own movements and reactions, more so than even Sokka, who had been fucking her for years.

Not to mention the fact that Katara was quickly falling in love with the sensation of having two cocks in her at once, meaning she was being fucked _as_ she sucked dick, which was a very nice change of pace. If anything, Aang's constant ramming and slamming into her from behind only further encouraged Katara to suck Sokka's dick, to run her tongue up and down his length as she worked to fit as much of his meat into her mouth as she could.

If Katara was enjoying herself, then it was nothing compared to how much Aang and Sokka were enjoying _themselves_, with each of them happily thrusting into Katara in order to feel the warmth and pleasure of her body wrapped around their individual dicks. Sokka thrust gently up into Katara's mouth as she sucked his dick, careful not to go too fast or too hard lest she stop and slap him across the face, whereas Aang took advantage of the situation to throw everything he had _at_ and _in_ Katara, pounding the hell out of her as he felt her tight ass slapping against his thrusting hips as he drove himself deeper and deeper inside her.

Perhaps due to his inexperience, it was Aang who came first, groaning loudly as he began desperately pounding into Katara with wild abandon until he finally exploded inside of her, unleashing a veritable flood of cum stored up from over a century waiting in an iceberg. Katara shuddered and wriggled her hips as she felt Aang fill her pussy, still sucking Sokka's dick as she did so, savoring the feel of Aang's warm juices as they pooled inside of her.

"Oh, man," Aang groaned as he practically collapsed on top of Katara, causing the girl to giggle lightly around her brother's cock and wriggle her hips again, loving the feel of Aang still buried to the hilt inside of her.

"Wha…? What's going on?" Sokka asked, opening his eyes and looking around as he felt Katara pull her mouth off his cock once again.

"Aang came," Katara answered softly as she gave her brother a few more licks, just to keep him going and demonstrate she hadn't forgotten about him.

"Damn, we just started!" Sokka said with a sly smile. "I knew you Airbenders were supposed to be fast, but still…"

"Is that bad? Was I not supposed to?" Aang asked, suddenly looking back and forth between the girl he was balls-deep within and the young man whose dick she was currently pleasuring.

"It's fine, Aang," Katara said, still giggling lightly as she slowly pulled her hips forward, allowing his softening cock to finally fall out of her and revealing some of his cum still glistening inside her. "We just weren't expecting it so soon. But that's okay. It just means we can move on to the next part faster."

"Next part?" Aang asked, already feeling himself growing hard again at how Katara was talking. "What next part?"

Katara's only real response was to sit up and, as Aang and Sokka watched with great interest, begin to remove every article of clothing she was wearing, one by one. First her pants and boots, then her blue robe, followed shortly by her undergarments until Katara was fully naked between the two young men, both of whom were practically drooling as they looked upon her nude form.

Whereas Sokka had seen his sister naked before, Aang had not, and so his face was a deep red in color and his cock was already standing at attention as he looked upon the mocha-colored beauty kneeling before him and smiling gently. Aang quickly took in everything he hadn't already had a chance to see while fucking her from behind, from Katara's long legs, bare shoulders, and naked back to her flat stomach, curvy hips, and perky breasts. Her glistening cunt and tight ass he had seen mere moments ago, but still longed to see more of still.

"You ready, sis?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence between the three of them.

Katara nodded. "Just take it easy at first, okay? I'm still a little sore from Aang."

As Aang watched in mild confusion and with more than a little arousal, Sokka took charge by pushing Katara onto her back on top of Appa and then slowly pushing his cock all the way into his sister's pussy, burying himself to the hilt and causing her to moan softly beneath him as she felt every inch of his cock filling her up from the inside. He quickly proceeded to begin thrusting into her, causing Katara's B-cup breasts to bounce up and down wonderfully, immediately driving Aang insane with need. It wasn't long before Katara was bucking her hips back to him and moaning for him to thrust into her harder and faster, having evidently pushed past the pain and gone straight into pleasure.

"Ohhhh, that's _so_ good," Katara moaned as she leaned her head back and gripped Appa's hair beneath her, feeling it beneath her naked body as her brother pounded her tight pussy. "I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"Tell me about it," Sokka replied as he reached down and began groping one of Katara's bouncing breasts, pumping it up and down and squeezing as he continued to thrust into her. "Man, is it good to have a sister!"

For a few moments, Aang simply sat and watched as Sokka fucked his sister into Appa's back, thrusting back and forth, back and forth, ramming his cock into Katara's cunt again and again and causing the girl to moan and whimper in pleasure beneath him. Eventually, his patience came to an end, and he decided it was best to venture a question before he was forgotten entirely.

"Um…what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked awkwardly, trying not to ruin the moment but nonetheless causing both Katara and Sokka to look over at him.

"Oh, right," Sokka said, as though he had suddenly remembered Aang was there. Taking hold of Katara's naked form and causing her to yelp lightly in surprise, he rolled both of them over onto their sides so he was still buried to the hilt inside his sister and with Katara now mooning Aang. "There you go, Aang. Go nuts."

Aang, of course, was still confused. "I…still don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

Katara, ever the patient one, looked behind her and smiled at Aang as Sokka once again began driving himself into her, not even bothering to wait for Aang. As Aang watched, Katara reached down and spread the cheeks of her ass, revealing her last unprenetrated hole with a mischievous smile that made the Avatar's dick shiver with anticipation.

"Put it in my butt, Aang," Katara told him, still spreading her ass and waiting for his entry. "I've never had two boys before. And I want you two to be the first."

Aang didn't have to be told twice. Scrambling out of his pants, the young Airbender quickly pressed himself up against Katara, his clothed chest to her bare back, and began lining his hardened cock up with her anus. A moment later, he was pressing the head of his dick against Katara's asshole and she was moaning in pleasure as he began pushing it inside of her. Aang took it slowly at first, pushing inch after inch of his cock into Katara's ass and immediately feeling himself becoming overwhelmed at the warmth and tightness of the girl's bowels as they squeezed around him. Still, it wasn't long before Aang was buried to the hilt inside of Katara's ass, his hips flush against the cheeks of her ass and his cock balls-deep inside of her.

"Ohhhh, Aang…" Katara moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes and wriggling her butt in hopes of adjusting to the stranger buried in her bowels. "I've never felt so full before. Take me, please. Both of you. Take me!"

So, that's what they did. As Sokka thrust into his little sister's pussy again and again, ramming his cock as deep into her as he possibly could and stretching the walls of her womb, Aang proceeded to slam into her tight ass, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust. Katara was soon trying to buck her hips back to them both, rolling her ass and tightening the muscles in her cunt as she felt her friend and her brother pound the holy hell out of her tight, young body. Aang and Sokka went at it hard and fast right from the get-go, giving Katara little time to prepare and less time to adjust, but she didn't care; the feeling of being pounded by two cocks at the same time was so overwhelming that all she felt was unmitigated pleasure, a sense of pride and ecstasy she had never before experienced.

Though Sokka had fucked Katara before, many times, in fact, he had never done it while someone else fucked her up the ass, and he had most certainly never done it while a mile or so up in midair, riding on the back of a mystical flying bison. As such, there was enough new sensory information for the young man to feel as though he was fucking his sister for the very first time yet again, relishing the feel of her pussy wrapped around his thrusting cock and the sight of her perky breasts bouncing up and down wonderfully, just begging him to squeeze and grope them.

For Aang, of course, _all_ of this was new, and so that made it even more exciting. It had only been a few minutes ago that he had experienced his first true orgasm, pounding into his love interest's tight pussy until he came inside her, unleashing a veritable flood of his seed within her. And now? Now he was fucking her ass with the same passion and intensity that he had fucked her cunt with, if not more, savoring the warmth and tightness of Katara's bowels as they squeezed around his dick and begged him to keep going.

"Oh, I love feeling both of you inside me at the same time!" Katara cried out, squeezing her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt both of them fuck her like she was little more than a toy for their amusement, a plaything whose holes were theirs to pillage and plunder as they liked. "We need to do this more often! All the time! Every night! I _need_ more!"

"Told ya," Sokka said with a sly grin as he continued to plunge into his sister's tight cunt, taking the opportunity to squeeze one of her tight breasts as they bounced up and down wonderfully.

"Definitely agree!" Aang answered enthusiastically, gripping one of Katara's asscheeks and squeezing it painfully hard as he drove himself harder and harder into her ass. "All the time!"

Nothing could stop Aang and Sokka as they began pounding into Katara harder and roughter than ever before, causing the girl's entire body to shake and shudder and causing her to issue forth cries and moans of pleasure. Aang slammed himself home into Katara's ass again and again, going deeper and deeper each time, fucking her tight hole as hard as he possibly could. Sokka responded in kind, pounding his sister's cunt with all the strength and speed he could muster, stretching her inner walls as he buried himself into her like never before.

As Sokka continued to thrust into Katara with wild abandon, desperate to spill his seed deep within his sister's womb, Aang tightened his grip on the girl's beautiful ass, spreading her cheeks further to make it easier for him to push and pull his dick in and out of her anus, stroking her insides with his length and reveling in her warmth and tightness. Katara whimpered and squirmed and moaned in between them, pressed tightly between the two as they went to town on her, slamming and ramming into her in the most pleasurable way they possibly could.

This time it was Katara who came first, the sensation of being brutally pounded by two cocks at the same time simply being too much for her to handle. As Aang and Sokka continued to fuck her into unconsciousness, the girl cried out in pleasure, overwhelmed by the intense orgasm that burst from within her. Katara's entire body shook and shuddered in unadulterated pleasure as she felt Aang and her brother pound into her relentlessly, their cocks little more than instruments of joy that knew _exactly_ how to drive her crazy.

Neither Sokka nor Aang lasted long after that. Katara's orgasm served as the catalyst for Sokka's, and soon the Water Tribe boy was desperately thrusting into his sister as he fired rope after rope of white hot cum deep into her womb, filling her along with the seed already shot within her by Aang only twenty minutes earlier. Aang quickly followed suit, groaning loudly and almost uncontrollably as he exploded in Katara's ass, unleashing yet another blast of his seed just as heavy and thick as his last, this time flooding the girl's tightening bowels with so much cum that it began to leak out of her ass.

All three of them lay together after that, drenched in sweat and catching their breath as they felt the wind caress their naked and semi-naked bodies, Appa still flying on towards the horizon as if the poor beast hadn't been fully aware of the three teenagers rutting on his back. Both Aang and Sokka were both still buried inside Katara, their cocks softening but still hard enough to maintain their positions, and Katara continued to shudder lightly between them, wriggling her hips and savoring the feel of being stuffed so full.

"I think I like Southern Water Tribe traditions," Aang said at long last, reaching around to take one of Katara's perky breasts into his hand so he could squeeze it lovingly. "I think I like them a lot."

"Ours is indeed a rich and interesting culture," Sokka commented as he finally pulled his dick out of his sister's cunt, causing her to gasp lightly and hit him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Aang," Katara said, looking back at the young man still buried in her ass and smiling softly. "Maybe we can do this again sometime? Just you and me?"

Aang smiled. "You got it, Katara!"

And that, of course, is when the Fire Nation ships below opened fire.


	2. Toph, Katara, Aang, and Sokka

**AN: Picks up right after "The Blind Bandit" in Season 2. **

"Hey, Toph?" Katara asked, speaking to the blind girl who had just joined Team Avatar. Aang and Sokka were sitting towards the front of Appa, whereas Katara and Toph were in the back, and Katara was taking a moment to talk to the girl before they took off. "Before we set off…I just wanted to check and see if you're _absolutely_ sure you want to go with us?"

"Of course I do," Toph answered, a little confused. "Aang needs an Earthbending teacher, and I want to see the world. Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just…" Katara began before trailing off, a light blush coming to her face.

"It's just…?" Toph asked, urging her to continue. "Come on, spit it out, I want to go already."

"It's just that traveling with Aang and Sokka can be…hard work, at times," Katara finally answered, her blush only growing a little stronger, not that Toph could see that. "They're boys, you know? They get bored pretty easily, especially when we're in the air for hours on end. And sometimes it takes a lot to keep them occupied. I just want to be sure you're ready for that."

Toph laughed. "Oh, please, is that all? I hang around with boys all the time, Katara. Trust me, I'm sure I can handle whatever nonsense they throw at me."

"I hope you're right…" Katara muttered as Aang finally gave the signal and Appa took off, leaping into the sky and beginning their voyage.

"Ow! Uhnn! Not so hard!" Toph practically squealed as Sokka rammed his cock into her formerly virgin pussy again and again, slamming his hips into her naked ass with increasing speed and intensity. "Come on, that _hurts_!"

The four members of Team Avatar hadn't even been in the air for an hour before Aang and Sokka began to grow restless. Katara, knowing the drill, had immediately begun stripping her clothing in preparation for one or both boys to pound her in the saddle they all sat upon, much to Toph's confusion. She had demanded an explanation, of course, her own cheeks growing hot and red as Katara undressed beside her, an explanation which Aang and Sokka decided to deliver via physical demonstration. Toph had been beside herself as the members of Team Avatar had all proceeded to undress before turning their attention upon her and doing the same, not without some minor protest from the twelve-year-old Earthbender.

Such protest notwithstanding, a few moments later, both Katara and Toph were entirely naked and lying on their stomachs as Aang and Sokka fucked them from behind. Katara's hips were raised slightly so that Aang could push his hardened cock into her wet cunt from behind, whereas Sokka had decided to break Toph in himself, what with being the most experienced of the two boys. As such, it wasn't long before both girls were lying side-by-side while their respective boys pounded into them from behind.

"Ohhhh, Aang," Katara had moaned softly as she felt the Avatar's cock pressing against her pussy and then pushing itself inside until he was balls-deep inside of the Water Tribe girl. She moaned and whimpered softly as Aang proceeded to fuck her from behind, his hips slapping against her mocha-colored ass as he pounded her tight cunt. "Oh, that's good…"

"Practice makes perfect," Aang had said half-jokingly as he thrust in and out of Katara, lying his bare chest against her bare back as he slowly moved in and out of her, savoring the feeling of her teenage cunt wrapped around his thrusting cock before he began ramming into her at full-speed. Though he had only been having sex for a couple of months at this point in time, Aang was already much better than when he started, and had decided he would die happy if he kept fucking Katara for the rest of his natural life.

On the other hand, the experience had been tough going for Toph at first, what with her being a virgin and only twelve years of age, but Sokka had never let such trivial things stop him before. As the blind girl panted and gasped for air beneath him, the older boy had slowly but surely pushed the swollen head of his cock against her moist pussy lips and then pushed until Toph's young folds had given way. He gave her a few moments to adjust to his cockhead before pushing any more of himself into her, but it wasn't long before Sokka managed to bury himself to the hilt inside of Toph.

"Soooo tight," Sokka had groaned in both pain and pleasure as he felt Toph's impossibly tight cunt wrapped around his dick. "You really gotta learn to loosen up, Toph."

Toph had been unable to answer at the time, being too busy biting her lip and squeezing her eyes closed from the pain of having a large cock buried inside her. Sokka had tried to help her dull by the pain by squeezing her ass and playing with her budding A-cup breasts, but soon enough decided it was simply better to get started and hope the girl grew used to it as he went.

As such, Toph could do little else but grunt and groan and whimper a little as Sokka began to pound into her from behind, slamming his hips into her ass and ramming her much smaller body into Appa's saddle. Beside her, she could hear Katara moaning and gasping as Aang thrust into her from behind as well, somehow finding pleasure from the same rough actions that caused such pain for poor Toph. They seemed joined together at the hips, Aang and Katara, with the Avatar thrusting forward and Katara bucking back almost immediately, as though begging the Airbender to push even deeper and harder inside of her.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!" Katara moaned and whimpered beautifully as she bucked her hips back at Aang, taking as much of his dick as she possibly could. "Yes, yes, just like that, Aang! Just like that! Make me yours!"

It took a while, but eventually Toph was able to 'loosen up,' as Sokka so elegantly put it, allowing the older boy much better room to maneuver as he slammed his cock into the girl's tight cunt. As the minutes wore on, Sokka's thrusts became faster and harder, and Toph became wetter and more accustomed to the stranger lodged into her womb, eventually causing little waves of pleasure to surge through her naked form as well as pain.

"Are they _always_ like this?" Toph finally asked Katara after Sokka gave a particularly deep thrust into her, burying his cock balls-deep inside of her and making it feel like he was ramming into her sensitive cervix. "Owww!"

"Pretty much," Katara replied breathily as she took her pounding like a good girl, moaning in delight as Aang thrust into her wet pussy from behind, one of his hands gripping her tight ass while the other hungrily groped one of her B-cup breasts, pressed as they were into Appa's saddle. "You get used to it. Give it some time, you'll learn to like it."

"It will feel good for you, too," Aang spoke up, ramming into Katara at super-speed, aided by his Airbending abilities and causing Katara to moan loudly beneath him as he pushed her into yet another orgasm. "See? Katara loves it just as much as we do!"

"Besides, it's Water Tribe tradition," Sokka pitched in as he moved a hand up to play with Toph's nearest nipple, flicking it and causing her to gasp. "Just go with the flow!"

"I'm…_trying_…" Toph grunted in frustration, grinding her teeth a little as Sokka continued to ream her from behind, slamming his cock all the way into her cunt with every thrust, as though her little pussy wasn't deep enough for him. "But…it…_hurts_!"

"It'll be okay," Katara said soothingly as she reached over and took Toph's nearest hand in her own, intertwining their fingers so the younger girl could squeeze hers to release tension. "Just focus on the moment."

And, as much as Toph wanted to yell at Katara for saying something so damn stupid, she ultimately decided to listen to her. Still grunting periodically as Sokka fucked her from behind, Toph squeezed Katara's hand in her own with every thrust as she obediently took the boy's dick again and again and again. This did not go unnoticed by Sokka, who felt a certain delight in watching his naked sister try to comfort the equally-naked Earthbender, as though he was essentially fucking two girls for the price of one.

Eventually, much to Toph's surprise and chagrin, she found Katara's advice was actually helping. The pain began to fade and become replaced by jolts of pleasure as Sokka's thick cock pushed against her most sensitive nerves, and even his relentless pounding started to become a little enjoyable, in a painful and needy sort of way.

Likewise, the sensation of the cool night air caressing her naked body made her feel more free than she ever had when she was with her family, and the knowledge that she was entirely nude to the world sent a shiver of excitement running down the girl's spine. Literally anyone could look up and see the four teenagers going at it like rabbits in heat, Toph included, and that made the girl blush brighter than ever.

_If only Mom and Dad could see me now_, Toph thought to herself, grinning a little for the first time since Sokka forced his way into her body.

Beside her, Katara squeezed Toph's hand in reassurance as she was also pounded into Appa's saddle, her sensitive breasts screaming for attention as Aang as dedicated himself to fucking her as fast and as intensely as he could, her hips and ass already sore from the Airbender's masterful thrusting. Katara was left with little to do but squirm and whimper in pleasure as Aang had his way with her, throwing everything he had at Katara in hopes of filling her with his seed until she was practically overflowing.

Despite this, it was actually Sokka who reached his limit before Aang this time, no doubt due to how tight Toph's cunt was squeezing his thick cock, as if trying to milk him dry from the moment he entered her.

"Oh, boy, here it comes!" Sokka announced as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinned Toph's shoulders to Appa, his hips thrusting faster and harder than ever before, causing Toph to cry out in both pain and pleasure beneath him.

"W-W-What's c-c-coming?" Toph tried to get out, her voice shaking as Sokka pounded the living hell out of her. She squeezed Katar's hand tighter than ever before, to which Katara merely responded with a squeeze of her own.

The only real response Toph received was Sokka's loud groan as he pushed his cock as deep into her previously virgin cunt as he possibly could, his balls slapping against her pussy and his cockhead slamming against her cervix. A moment later, Toph's blind eyes shot open in surprise as she felt Sokka pump load after load of hot fluid deep inside her, so much it felt like he was filling her womb with a veritable waterfall. For a few moments, Toph could do nothing but lay on her stomach in shock as Sokka bucked his hips against hers and emptied himself inside of her.

It seemed to take forever, but Sokka finally stopped spraying Toph's insides, and the blind girl sighed as she felt like the last of his hot fluids fill her. That relief was short-lived, however, as Sokka soon began to pull his thick cock out of her pussy, causing the Earthbender to hiss in pain as she felt every inch of his tool stroke the sensitive inner walls of her well-fucked cunt.

_He came inside me_, Toph realized with a start, groaning as she felt Sokka's juices swimming inside her. _I had sex with a boy…and he came inside me. And…it felt…it felt…_

_It felt GREAT!_

"That was the best I've had in weeks," Sokka commented as he collapsed next to Toph, who was still lying on her stomach in both shock and bliss as the boy's juices slowly trickled out of her hole. "Erm…no offense, Katara."

"None t-t-taken," Katara replied between moans as Aang pounded her to another glowing orgasm, going so fast she was afraid he was about to burst. "Oh, Aang! How can you keep going for so _long_?"

"Actually, I'm just about there!" Aang announced as he slammed his hips into Katara's ass again and again and again, going so fast he was almost a blur. "Katara, do you want me to cum inside you?"

"Do whatever you like, Aang!" Katara practically squealed, now little more than a naked mess as Aang pounded her into oblivion.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Sokka suddenly spoke up, an evil grin on his face.

A moment later, he scrambled over Toph's naked body and whispered something into Aang's ear, something which made the younger boy likewise smile mischievously, even as he continued ramming into Katara as fast and as hard as he could. Still smiling, he bent down and whispered into Katara's ear as he kept thrusting into her, causing her to writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"Do it," Katara confirmed with a smile of her own. "Do it, Aang!"

"Do what?" Toph finally asked warily, frowning out of both confusion and apprehension as she shakily pushed herself up onto her knees, weak as they were. Sokka's juices continued to drip out of her sore cunt, and the Earthbender was concerned Aang might have been planning to take her again just as Sokka had done, especially once the Avatar pulled out of Katara and began moving over towards her. "Aang? What are you – mmmph!"

Toph was unable to finish her question because Aang had shoved his swollen cock right into the blind girl's mouth, effectively cutting off her speech for good. Before Toph could so much as blink or pull back, Aang had placed both hands on the back of the girl's head and was busily thrusting into her mouth much as he had been doing to Katara's pussy only moments ago.

"Unggh! Mmmph!" Toph tried to protest as she felt the Avatar fuck her mouth, her tongue inadvertently running up and down his entire shaft as his balls slapped against her chin again and again. It was no use, however; Aang was already on the brink, and there was nothing Toph could do to stop him, especially this far away from any Earth to bend or manipulate.

Nothing except enjoy it, that is.

As Aang continued to thrust wantonly into Toph's mouth, the blind girl felt her eyes begin to close leisurely and her surprise was overtaken by a sense of calm passion as she realized she was experiencing yet another form of love from a boy. Though slick with pre-cum at its tip, Aang's cock was still slick with Katara's juices, and Toph quickly discovered she rather liked the mixture of flavors she tasted as Aang's cock moved back and forth in and out of her mouth.

_Can't fight it,_ she finally decided. _Might as well enjoy it_.

And enjoy it, she did.

As Aang plunged his cock in and out of Toph's mouth, the blind girl rolled her tongue up and down his lengthy shaft, licking every inch of his cock and sucking enthusiastically on his swollen head, as if begging for his cum. She bobbed her head back and forth, eyes closed and moaning softly, taking every inch of Aang's dick until his balls were slapping her in the chin and she could fell the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat.

Aang was pleasantly surprised to find Toph took to his mouth-fucking as quickly as she did, and so it wasn't long before he felt the end approaching. He had already been close when he pulled out of Katara, and now the feeling of Toph's mouth wrapped his cock and her enthusiastic sucking was driving him over the edge.

"Toph," he finally said as he felt his end approaching, still ramming his cock into the girl's mouth over and over again at even faster speeds, "I'm gonna – "

"Do it!" Toph practically shouted at him, pulling her mouth off Aang's cock for the first time since he shoved it in there, instead using her hand to stroke his shaft up and down as quickly as she could. "Give it to me, Aang! Just like with Sokka! Shoot it in me!"

With that, Toph once again wrapped her lips around Aang's cock and continued bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, begging the Avatar to cum in her mouth. A moment later, he finally did, groaning loudly as he began to spurt jet after jet of hot cum into the blind girl's mouth.

"Mmmm," Toph moaned softly as she felt load after load of Aang's cum shoot into her mouth, savoring the salty taste and bitter warmth of his fluids. She waited until it was almost too much to handle before finally swallowing it all, literally drinking his juices. She did this two or three more times, each load larger than the last, until only a few drops of cum were spilling from the tip of Aang's dick onto her begging tongue.

"Ohhhh, man," Aang said wearily as he finally pulled his softening dick out of Toph's mouth, the very last of his seed being swallowed by the girl. "That was…_amazing_."

"Totally," Toph agreed as she finally fell onto her back, breathing deeply now that her airways were unobstructed.

Her jaw hurt, her cunt ached, and she still had cum leaking out of her pussy, but otherwise Toph felt _great_. Every nerve in her naked body was tingling with pleasure from the aftereffects of her first real experience with sex, and the cool night air only excited her further, even causing her perky little nipples to harden at its touch. The taste of cum was still upon her lips, and she licked them clean as she finally sat back up to find the rest of Team Avatar recuperating.

Sokka was sitting upright and leaning back against Appa's head, with Katara lying between his legs and lazily licking up and down the length of his cock, not so much sucking his dick as merely enjoying it. The two remained as naked as the day they were born, their skin glistening with sweat as sister happily pleased brother. On Toph's other side, Aang was lying on his back and struggling to catch his breath, having pounded Katara into oblivion and then unloaded what felt like a month's worth of cum down Toph's throat.

"What are you lazy-bones doing lying around?" Toph asked, flabbergasted to find her new friends resting and relaxing already. "We're just getting started!"

"And I was worried she wouldn't be able to handle you two," Katara said with a weary smile as she pulled her mouth off Sokka's cock long enough to look over at Toph, who was grabbing Aang by the dick and stroking him up and down in hopes of getting him hard enough for Round Two.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes, no sleeping on the job!" Toph declared authoritatively, rubbing Aang up and down and preparing to use her mouth again if she had to. "You want to learn Earthbending? Lesson one: you gotta be hard as a _rock_!"

The rest of the voyage went by in much the same manner in which it began, with the only difference being Toph's much-improved enthusiasm. Aang fucked Toph, Sokka fucked Katara, the boys double-teamed Katara while Toph watched, Toph sucked off Sokka as Aang took her anal virginity; on and on it went until it ended with Aang pounding Toph's pussy and Sokka fucking her ass while the blind girl placed her head between Katara's legs and ate her out to orgasm. Katara came all over Toph's face, Aang and Sokka filled her cunt and bowels, and Toph had never experienced such intense pleasure in her entire life.

"I think I'm gonna like being a part of Team Avatar," Toph said aloud as she lay on her back hours later, the warmth of the rising sun kissing her naked skin and revealing cum leaking from every hole she had. Appa had begun his descent to an island below, and the others were already getting dressed.

"So…who's up for one last round before we land?"


End file.
